


Bad Idea

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony woke up to an unfamiliar sight. Loki looking out the window, out his window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

Tony woke up to an unfamiliar sight. Loki looking out the window, out his window. It wasn't seeing him that was unfamiliar though. Tony had seen him quite a bit lately and not only when the two of them had been fighting. Tony wasn't sure exactly you would call what they had, and honestly most of the time he pretended that they didn't have anything. But was a little hard when Loki was just standing there.

Loki usually left in the middle of the night without a word. This arrangement was preferable, because it allowed Tony to live in a state of denial, and allowed him to think that the whole night had been just a dream.

But there he was standing dressed his full armor, arms crossed, staring into dark night which lacked any visible stars due to the lights of the city. Tony wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to turn over, go back to sleep and try to convince himself it was part of the dream tomorrow. But the other part of him couldn't.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Loki said, still not looking at him. Tony was sure he hadn't made any sound that would indicate he was awake, but somehow Loki always seemed to know. Tony nodded, it wasn't like he didn't agree. "I'm a villain. You're the hero." Tony nodded again, he still agreed. "This cannot end well for either one of us." Loki said his voice void of any emotion.. Tony agreed still. "Your teammates hate me. They would hate you too if they knew."

"I don't disagree," Tony finally said aloud. He wasn't stupid enough to think that anyone on the team would be happy for him.

"I will not change." Loki said. Tony nodded, he knew that Loki was unlikely to change. He was well aware of the fact. He may be in denial about the fact that they were sleeping together, but he wasn't so far into denial that he thought that he could save Loki. Whatever they had, it wasn't about that.

"We will likely tear each other apart," Loki said, slightly tightening his arms, the only indication that he was maybe a little bothered. "I should leave now and never come back." Loki said "I should leave now before it's too late." Tony opened his mouth to agree, to tell Loki to never come back, to leave him alone, but what actually came out of his mouth was.

"I think it's already too late. Don't you?" There was a long pause. So long that Tony started wondering what time it was. Tony grabbed for his cell phone that was on his beside table and looked at it. Four am; what a conversation to be having at four am.

"You might be right." Loki said softly and Tony looked up at that only to find the spot where Loki had been standing looking out over the city was empty. Loki was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please


End file.
